


FRUSTRATION

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nudes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Stiles has been distracted lately helping Scott with pack business which frustrates you to no end, it only takes a few sly comments and a raunchy photo from you to get him to your house, where things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FRUSTRATION

“Stiles where are you?” You ask him as soon as he answer’s his phone.

“Look (Y/N) I don’t think i’ll be able to make it” he tells you.

“What why not?” You ask angrily.

“Scott needs my help with something it’s urgent” he says.

“But you promised” you exclaim.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) I really am” he says, and you know he is you can tell by the sincerity in his voice.

“I know, it’s just that I need you Stiles here with me, on top of me” you say seductively.

“Wha-What” he says his voice slightly shaking.

“I was kinda hoping we could have some fun tonight, i’m even wearing those panties you like, you know the ones with the blue lace” you say.

“Really” he stutters.

“Uh huh” you sigh, “but I think we both know that i’ll look better in nothing”.

“That we do” he squeaks.

“Stiles come on” you hear Scott say in the background.

“(Y/N) i’ve got to go, but I promise i’ll be there soon” Stiles tells you.

“Just like you promised to be here tonight” you say.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) I really have to go, I love you” he says before hanging up.

“Ugh” you sigh throwing your phone on your bed. You look in your full length mirror, that’s when you come up with a plan that will most certainly get Stiles over here. You then strip until your left in only your underwear and you pick your phone back off the bed. In just a couple of seconds the photo is taken and you know that as soon as Stiles see’s it he’ll be over here in a heart beat.

You spend the next couple of minutes contemplating whether you should send it or not, you remember promising yourself never to do something stupid like this, that sending a teenaged boy an incriminating picture of yourself would only end in disaster but then again this isn’t just some teenaged boy this is Stiles Stilinski and you know he’d would never do something to intentionally hurt you, let’s not forget the fact that you’ve had this itch for the last few weeks that only Stiles can relieve. A tap is all is takes for it to be sent and in mere seconds Stiles is calling you, you choose to ignore it knowing it will kill Stiles, soon you get a text.

STILES: I’m on my way.

You smirk as you read the words and you decide to send one back.

(Y/N): Good, let yourself in, i’ll be in the shower.

You unclasp your bra and pull down your panties and make your way to the bathroom, the sensation of hot water hitting your skin heightens your desire, your hand quickly makes it’s way down to your clit and a wave of pleasure passes through you as you rub and stroke, soon your trembling under your own touch and you imagine it’s him pumping his digits in and out of you, his name is soon leaving your lips.

“(Y/N)” you suddenly hear, “Oh wow” you hear Stiles say, and you guess he’s spotted your underwear on the ground, you pretend not to hear him and continue on your previous actions.

“Stiles” you moan loudly getting his attention, the door squeaks as he pushes it open, “Stiles” you moan even louder.

“Oh wow” he repeats, you hear him ripping his own clothing off, stumbling as he does so, soon he’s joining you under the steam of the shower.

“Took you long enough” you say turning to face him, he doesn’t answer instead he smashes his lips against yours, all the pent up frustration from the last couple of weeks is released into the kiss, his tongue begs for access to your mouth and you gladly let him in, he then pushes you against the cold shower wall, you feel his erection hard against your stomach, your hand runs down his stomach until it reaches his length, you start off stroking slowly, Stiles moans into your mouth encouraging you to keep on going, you pump faster and faster until he’s thrusting himself into your hand.

“(Y/N)” he groans lips leaving yours momentarily, his hands hook under one of you knee’s and he hikes it up to his waist, you let go of his hard member as he lines himself up to your entrance.

“Stiles” you whine impatiently wanting him inside of you, in one quick thrust he’s inside of you, you sigh in pleasure finally getting want you’ve wanted for weeks, with each thrust he speeds up, your other leg lifts up and you hook your legs behind his back, giving him a whole new angle, the air fills with moans, groans and the feeling of euphoria, his movements soon get sloppy as the two of you both reach your high, your orgasm comes first and he keeps pumping into you causing you to quiver and shake against the wall, Stiles groans and pants against your neck as he releases his load inside of you.

“Wow” you sigh as he pulls out of you, your legs feel weak under you causing Stiles having to hold you up.

“Remind me to ignore you more often” he says chuckling, you hit him in the shoulder.

“Don’t you dare, next time I won’t be so nice” you say stumbling out of the shower.

“I’m counting on it” he slyly adds and you can’t help but smile back at him.


End file.
